


Oh

by CaptainErica



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: I'm so sorry, M/M, Sex, gdyb - Freeform, please try to enjoy, this is why I personally cannot have nice things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10073747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainErica/pseuds/CaptainErica
Summary: It's late and Youngbae just wants to go to sleep but he can't because he's uncomfortable, awake, too hot...Jiyong's lonely: Seunghyun and Daesung are too loud, and his hotel room is too empty. Lucky he stole one of the key cards to Youngbae's hotel room.





	

Youngbae had closed the door to his hotel room over an hour ago. He’d showered, brushed his teeth, climbed into bed, and now…now he can’t sleep.

Which is _ridiculous_ because they’d had an early morning, and then the concert that evening and it was past midnight when they arrived back at the hotel.

But he’s hot. He’s hot, and uncomfortable, and he can’t explain or really think about what he wants or needs because he doesn’t _know._ All he knows is he can’t sleep right now, and he’s so hot that the AC is on and it’s not helping. He shifts again, pulls in a breath through his nose, and pushes a hand through his short hair.

“Oh.” He breathes out softly.

He pushes his other hand slowly down from his chest to just above his boxers, hesitates for a moment, and then runs his hand down over his boxers to let his fingers run light over his dick. He bites his lower lip, lets his fingers move up and down until he’s actually hard. It’s slow, teasing, exactly what he wants. He pulls in a soft breath, noises breathy and low (like he needs to hide them from people, which he doesn’t because he’s alone in his hotel room). He starts to squirm a little under the light touches, and it’s around now that he realizes he wants _something else_ as well. He bites his lip for a second, trying to remember if he brought anything, and then he gets up slowly to rummage through his bag.

When he’s got what he’s looking for he makes his way back to the bed and hesitates for a moment, then pulls off his boxers. He pulls in a breath, climbs back onto the bed, and moves into as comfortable a position as he can get into for this, and slicks up his fingers. He licks his lower lip, hesitates for a short minute, then shifts so that his legs are spread a little more and moves his hand to drag down between his ass cheeks. He squirms a little at first, the feeling strange (never done this in a _hotel_ before), but when his fingers reach his hole he bites his lip.

He circles the hole slowly, teasing, and then gently starts to tease a finger inside; slow and gentle. The sensation, when he’s pushed the first finger all the way inside, makes him gasp out loud as his eyes close tightly. He slowly starts to pump his finger in and out, building up a slow rhythm, getting himself ready for a second finger, which he adds just as slowly, gasping out a moan.

~~~

Jiyong follows Daesung back to Seunghyun’s room when they get back, wanting a little more social time before he goes to bed (and maybe a drink). He leaves after a little less than an hour, getting tired and a little bored. He sighs as he wanders down the hall, frowning a little, and makes his way into his room. He takes a quick, perfunctory shower, and when he’s all dried off and dressed for bed, he stands at the edge and sighs: he’s lonely now.

Jiyong sighs again, and turns to the dresser where his key is. He sees an extra key there, and he frowns for a second, thinking about it before he smiles: it’s for Youngbae’s room. He’d stolen it from him earlier that morning…

Youngbae wouldn’t mind, he reasons as he pockets one of his own keys, slips into a pair of slippers, and picks up Youngbae’s key. He’ll knock, let himself in, and if Youngbae’s awake he’ll have someone to talk to, and if he’s asleep he’ll have someone to curl up with.

He heads out, lip caught firmly between his teeth as he makes his way down the hall. He stops in front of Youngbae’s door, and knocks softly. He doesn’t hear a reply, so he touches the key to the door and lets himself in. He moves quietly, certain Youngbae must be asleep by now, and shuts the door softly so as not to disturb him. He turns and steps out of his slippers, shuffles in and drops the key onto the dresser.

And then he hears it. He’s not sure how he missed it, once he tunes into it, but he had. For a moment he feels uncertain, so he turns to face the bed and…and there’s Youngbae, his best friend; ass up in the air, face pressed into the pillows, fingers moving in his ass and…

Jiyong makes a noise, like a cross between a groan and some type of surprise. The noise alerts Youngbae to his presence, he can tell because Youngbae pulls in a soft, sharp breath and his fingers pause. Jiyong’s not sure how but he’s made it to the edge of the bed, and Youngbae’s opening his eyes… “Shh, Bae, it’s just me.” He says, like that should make this any better.

“Ji?” Youngbae asks, and Jiyong realizes he’d been staring at Youngbae’s ass (at the three fingers Youngbae had been pumping into himself [his fingers are too short…]).

“Of course,” he says gently, voice pitching low. He climbs slowly up onto the bed, on his knees, and reaches out to place his hand on Youngbae’s calf, dragging it slowly up. “It’s alright, Bae.” He says, voice low, going a little rough, eyes going from Youngbae’s face back to his ass. “This isn’t what you want, is it?” he asks softly, hand finally making it to Youngbae's ass. He pushes it up and rests it there beside Youngbae’s.

Youngbae makes a soft noise, like he’s not sure if he should agree and take whatever offer Jiyong is clearly making, or if he should disagree and just give up for the night _(but he’s still so hot, and god but if Jiyong can fix that for him…)._ “No, please.” He says, and Jiyong hasn’t offered anything for him to say please for, but it doesn’t seem to matter.

Jiyong hums, sits up a bit and then slowly gets to work pulling his clothes off. “You should keep your fingers moving, yeah Bae?” he suggests, voice rough, and Youngbae makes a soft whining noise, fingers slowly starting to move again. Jiyong bites his lip, eyes catching the movement again for a moment before he shakes his head and turns to find the lube Youngbae had to have used.

He finds it in the sheets beside Youngbae, and gives into the temptation to press a soft kiss to Youngbae’s parted lips. “Look at you, Bae. Hot and ready for me.” He says, and _god_ but he doesn’t know where that came from at _all_ but it makes Youngbae groan, so he doesn’t think about it too much. He sits back and takes the time to run his lube slicked hand over his (surprisingly) hard dick, before shifting up.

He bites his lip a little bit, watching Youngbae’s hand for a little longer. Youngbae makes a soft, frustrated noise, and Jiyong snaps back to the task at hand and slowly puts a hand on Youngbae’s wrist. “Come on, Bae, my turn.” He says softly, gently. _(His voice is still rough, it’s still got something else to it, and Youngbae’s breath hitches when Jiyong’s hand comes in contact with his wrist, and he slowly pulls his fingers out, whimpering, waiting for more)._

“That’s it.” He murmurs, and he moves his hands to Youngbae’s hips, repositions him so he can line himself up better.

~~~

“Fuck, Jiyong.” Youngbae manages, voice coming out breathier than normal, breathier than he’d have thought it could go (it always went deeper when he was…). He’d _almost_ not expected Jiyong’s dick.

“Shh, Bae, I’ve got you.” Jiyong says, and it’s rough, thick, deep, and not at all a tone Youngbae has ever heard Jiyong use before. It sends shivers down his spine, makes his breath catch, and then Jiyong chuckles; dick fully seated inside Youngbae’s ass, and he’s _chuckling._

But it’s hot, somehow. Somehow everything Jiyong has done from the moment he climbed up on the bed has made Youngbae just want _more,_ so he can’t even work up to being offended that Jiyong is chuckling (it’s probably not even _at_ you _or_ the situation). His thoughts are cut off rather abruptly, however, as Jiyong starts to rock his hips.

Jiyong goes slow at first, and Youngbae changes how he’s holding himself up, gripping the sheets, neck not bent at an odd angle anymore. When Jiyong starts to move faster, changes it up, Youngbae starts to moan, eyes pressed tightly closed, rocking with the thrusts until he figures out the rhythm and can press back; take him deeper, grind back against him.

It may be the first time he’s had a real dick inside him, but this isn’t his first time _ever._ Not that the way Jiyong’s reacting to him would lead you to believe that, though.

“Fuck, Bae, you’re being so good.” He murmurs, and even though it registers, somewhere in his mind, that Jiyong’s being a little patronizing…he can’t help but to moan when Jiyong speaks. “That’s it, Bae, moan for me.” Jiyong says, voice going rough at the end, and Youngbae shudders. (Jiyong’s leaning over Youngbae’s back, now, letting Youngbae rock back against him. He holds Youngbae still for a bit, dick twitching deep inside as Youngbae grinds back, hips rolling a little until they find _that spot_ and Jiyong hears the intake of breath, pulls back, pushes back in to hit it…)

Youngbae moans, head pressing forward into the pillows, fingers tightening in the sheets, and then Jiyong’s hand is snaking around to grab his dick, and his breath catches around another wanton moan. “Please, fuck, Ji, please.” He says, voice still breathy as he pleads. Jiyong complies instantly, hand working over Youngbae’s dick, both of them moaning.

It seems quick after that, and Youngbae falls apart for Jiyong when he presses a kiss to his shoulder blade, murmuring softly and incoherently. It takes Jiyong barely any more time than Youngbae, and he holds deep inside until he’s done, before slowly pulling out.

~~~

Jiyong bites his lip as he looks down at Youngbae; ass still in the air, body flushed red and covered in swat and _fuck_ he did that. This look on Youngbae was _almost entirely him._ He feels a little pleased with himself for a moment, but then Youngbae groans, and Jiyong comes back to himself, breathing heavily and still a little dazed.

“Come on, Bae, let’s get in the shower.” He says, because if he knows anything about Youngbae, it’s that getting him clean will keep him happy. Youngbae hums in agreement, absent, and tries to move but fails just enough that Jiyong grins down at him for a moment before helping him up.

It’s in the shower that Jiyong presses Youngbae up against the wall, eyes intent, hands on either side of him (but definitely considering wandering). “Can I kiss you, now? Or…?” he asks, a light, teasing glint in his eyes as he meets Youngbae’s gaze.

Youngbae shifts a little, his earlier embarrassment giving way to the comfortable way he always feels around Jiyong (plus something a little more…). He drops his hands to Jiyong’s waist, and looks up at him. “Yeah, or, you know, whenever you want.” He says, and Jiyong grins brightly.

“How about ‘and’ whenever?” He asks, and Youngbae chuckles.

“If we ever finish this shower…then yeah.” He says, and Jiyong rolls his eyes before pressing in to kiss him; hard but short.

“Let’s get you clean, then.” He murmurs, eyes glinting as he backs up under the spray of water again, tugging Youngbae with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, my hand slipped and no one stopped me in time...


End file.
